The Worst Two Days of My Life
by SRHtheHedgehog
Summary: Shinji insults Hikari, Hikari fights back, Takeshi breaks them up. Normal day, right? WRONG! What happens when Shinji gets sick and Hikari decides to take care of him until he's better? How long is this stupid fever going to last? Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you and why should I care?"

Hikari glared at Shinji as he stood there with his usual scowl. She was sure that they had gone through this at least a hundred times.

"For the last time…my name is HIKARI!" she shrieked.

"The last time, eh? Does that mean that after this you won't pester me about it any more?"

"RRRGH! YOU ARE _IMPOSSIBLE_!"

Just before she went to attack, Takeshi held her back, like usual. Yes, this was a normal day in the life of Hikari. Well, normal for the off chance when they would see Shinji.

She was dragged away back to their camp, which was a short distance away. Shinji stood there for a moment, watching her, until he walked away.

"Psh, noisy girl."

Shinji made his way back to his campsite. It wasn't much, but it was fine enough for someone like Shinji. He had a small campfire in place and sleeping bag lay beside it. Nothing special.

He sat down under a large oak tree and began to meditate. In the distance, he could still hear that stupid girl yelling about how rude he was and how he should respect other people's feelings.

"Huff Stupid girl, I can't even meditate in peace," he mumbled.

As if on cue, he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and looked up, hoping it might be a strong pokemon that had stumbled by. Hikari burst out of the brush, panting and flushed from running so far.

_Of course she has to get my hopes up as well, _he thought.

"SHINJI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" she shouted.

A battle? She couldn't possibly mean a pokemon battle, could she? I mean, she couldn't really be that stupid…?

"For what reason? To see how fast you're going to lose?" he sneered.

"NO! To show you that I'm not just some stupid girl! To show you that my life has meaning as well, and I don't deserve to be tossed aside like yesterday's garbage!"

She was really serious about this. _This could be entertaining…I'd like to toy with her just a bit more._

"Sorry, but I don't battle frilly coordinators. You and your sparkles and twirls and ribbons. Contests are only for stupid, noisy girls."

"Alright. Enough with the mocking. Unless you're scared you're going to lose to a girl…?" she scorned.

"No, but I think it would make YOU look stupid if you were to battle my weakened pokemon AND lose to them."

That was it. Hikari had had enough. She could handle his usual insults to some extent, but Takeshi was usually there to hold her back so it wouldn't get this far. Hikari, filled with rage, sprinted over to the tree in which Shinji was sitting under.

Suddenly, before she knew what was going on, she was lying on the ground underneath Shinji. "Wh…what…what h-happened?" she asked, flustered. Shinji had known that she had a crush on him for quite some time now, and he found it amusing to say the least.

"Well, when you came flying towards me, I grabbed your puny arms that you were flailing around and flipped you onto your back, thus, here we are," he said arrogantly. Hikari realized the position they were in, and to top it all off, he was still holding her wrists. She began to blush furiously. Shinji noticed this, of course, and enjoyed it silently. He, of course, would never reveal how entertaining he thought all this was. The most he exposed was a smirk.

"G-get off me, pervert!" she shrieked. _Ugh, is this how he gets his sick kicks?_ she pondered. He submitted and stood up. He even went the extra step and held out his hand for her to stand up. She looked at it skeptically, but then cautiously took it and stood up.

"Oh, by the way, nice bear panties."

"WHAT?! You SAW?!"

"Maybe you should start wearing longer skirts, stupid girl."

"ACK! What the heck is WRONG with you?" she yelled. She leaned in towards his face, pouting. "Hey, wait, what's wrong with your face?" she said suddenly.

Shinji's eyes widened. Had he smiled in his amusement and she had noticed? He quickly scowled as best as he could, and then realized that it wasn't his expression that was the problem.

"Your face is flushed, are you sick?" she said, a hint of worry in her voice. She felt his forehead, and the cool touch of her hand made Shinji realize how hot his face really was. And it was getting hotter by the second.

"N-no, it's nothing; I'm fine," he muttered, not wanting this girl to take care of him if he indeed _was_ sick.

"Hmm…" She leaned in closer, looking deep into his eyes, searching for any sign of illness.

"I just told you, I'm fine, now would you leave me alone?!" he snapped, turning away from her.

"Well, if you are sick, I don't want to just _leave_ you here," she said, anxious.

"…"

"…"

"……"

"…So that settles it!" she decided.

"…Settles…what?" he mumbled.

"I'm going to stay with you until you're better!" she exclaimed.

What the heck was wrong with this girl? One second she's yelling how much she hates you and physically attacking you, then the next she's decided she's going to nurse you to health? What is this world coming to?!

"No," he said abruptly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a real answer."

"…Why do you want to take care of me anyway?"

"Because even YOU don't deserve to be sick all by yourself. You can stop fighting with me, Shinji, because I've already made up my mind."

Shinji was backed into a corner. He was quite clear on how stubborn she could be, and knew that this time was no different.

He huffed in defeat and went to sit down somewhere. Somewhere AWAY from her.

"No no no, Shinji, that's no good! I'll have to make something up like a bed for you! Where's your tent?" she said cheerfully.

He gestured around him. "This IS my tent."

"Wha?! You sleep outside?"

"Yes…"

"Shinji, it's winter time! You'll become even sicker if you don't keep out of the cold and wind at night!" she cried. "Here, I'll just let you use mine; I'll be right back!" She ran off into the forest, back to her campsite.

_You know…I could probably just get out of here right now and leave this whole thing behind me. _He remembered the worry in her eyes, and an image of Hikari sitting on the ground crying, holding a tent under her arm, all because she was so scared that something was going to happen to _him_.

Shinji stood there for a moment, then plopped down on the ground and leaned up against a tree. _Sometimes I reeeeally hate myself._

By the time Hikari got back, she had brought her tent and sleeping bag AND her backpack, complete with all its contents. "Why did you bring all that?" he questioned.

"Because, I'm going to stay with you for however long it takes for you to get better!" she exclaimed.

Shinji groaned; what if he had the flu or something and he ended up sick for a few days? He didn't know how long he could put up with her.

"Won't those other losers be worried or something?" he said in a desperate last attempt to get her to leave.

"Nope, I've already told them where I'd be."

Drat.

She started setting up the tent. She moved swiftly and with ease; much like a housewife would cleaning a house or cooking dinner. Shinji watched her, finding that more entertaining than sitting and doing nothing. Of course, Hikari wouldn't let him get up, let alone help her set up a tent.

She finished with the tent and placed his sleeping bag inside. "Alright, get in already," she said impatiently.

"So you're letting me walk now?" he muttered. She chose to ignore it and held the tent flap open for him as he climbed inside.

"Now, do you have any food?"

"No, I've been desperately worried about my figure lately and I've decided to become anorexic and just stop eating."

"Okay, okay, I get it; it was a stupid question. Now hand it to me so I can cook you something." Shinji grabbed his backpack and took out a box of rice, two packages of boil-in-the-bag curry, a pot, and a couple of plates and spoons. "…This is it?" she said, amazed.

"Yes. I usually don't need much more than that, seeing as how it's just me."

"Oh, right." Hikari flushed in embarrassment. She took the rice and one of the bags of curry, insisting that she would be guilty if she was to eat any of his food, and the other utensils outside to the campfire. Shinji caught a glimpse of the outside when she opened the tent flap. He could see the world outside fading from late afternoon into evening.

After a lot longer than it should take to cook some rice and curry, Hikari came back into the tent with some odd black rock placed upon the plate, complete with what appeared to be arsenic sauce containing smaller black rocks. "Here you go, Shinji!" she said cheerfully.

He looked at the plate. There wasn't even any evidence that it was ever once rice OR curry. He had learned in school that once substances go through a chemical change, such as burning, they are not the same substance. He finally understood the full meaning of what that meant when he looked at the "curry."

He sighed and refused to take the charred remains. "But Shinji, you've got to eat _something_!" she cried.

He calmly took out two more bags of curry and took the box from her, then went back outside. "Hey, pesky girl, I'm going to need one of your water pokemon to fill up this pot," he called. She quickly complied, releasing Piplup from its Pokeball chamber. They eventually got the food cooking and patiently waited.

"Hey, troublesome girl," he muttered.

"Rrrgh…what?" she growled, annoyed that he still called her "girl."

"That guy in your group can cook, can't he?"

"You mean Takeshi? Yes, he's just like a gourmet chef!"

"…You should take lessons from him."

Hikari decided to ignore his snide remark and rather wait for the food to finish. A short time later, the rice and curry were done and were placed on the plates. Hikari began eating, and though she didn't want to admit it, it was probably one of the best plates of curry she had tasted in ages; almost rivaling Takeshi's cooking (even though it was just simple boil-in-the-bag curry).

She began to feel extremely guilty, realizing that she had completely wasted one serving of curry and rice by destroying it, then eating ANOTHER serving herself. That was two more servings of food that she had never intended to use, and she almost stopped eating because of it. However, her logic returned to her and she realized that all she would be doing if she ceased eating was waste another portion of food.

As soon as Shinji was done with his curry, Hikari rushed him off to "bed," and felt his forehead. "Nnn…you're fever's not getting any better…" she said quietly. "Just make sure to stay here all night so that you might recover." She exited the tent to sleep in her own sleeping bag, leaving Shinji alone in the tent to ponder all that had happened so far.

…_This is going to be the longest few days of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

"Nnnn…my head…" Shinji moaned as he awoke. His head was throbbing something awful and his fever had not gone down. He sat up, rubbing his forehead, and peeked through the tent opening to see what that pesky girl was up to.

Nope, she was still there.

Shinji sighed. Half his mind told him to say and recover; the other half told him to ditch her and get away from here as fast as his legs could carry him. He would even call on his pokemon to help him if he had to.

But, while Shinji would have LOVED to run away from that troublesome girl, he knew that he was in no condition to be going anywhere, let alone running away.

He gave another exasperated sigh and looked outside again. She had released all her pokemon and she was playing music from her Poketch application, MP3 player. She and her pokemon were all happily dancing to the music.

While Shinji was not the biggest fan of techno, he found Hikari's dancing mesmerizing. Her movements were fluid and smooth as silk, and yet quick and precise. She threw her arms above her head and let out a yell of happiness. The pokemon were not as enthralled as Shinji was; they must have been used to it by now.

Shinji crawled back into the tent, head still throbbing. He lied back down, deciding it was best to get some more sleep. Too bad fate had other plans.

"Shiiiiii-njiii! Are you awake?" she called in her sing-songy voice.

"Noisy girl, can't I get a moment's rest?" he muttered to himself. He turned over onto his side, trying to make it look as if he was still sleeping. Maybe if he appeared that he was sleeping, she would leave him alone.

She ripped open the tent flap and called his name again. "Shinji! Time to wake up and eat some breakfast!" The music was still playing from her Poketch.

Maybe he was wrong.

He growled from within the sleeping bag, telling her that she was not welcome, but she kept on talking. Noisy girl.

"Ah! You must still want to get some rest; that's good! I'll get you something to bring that fever down! Your cheeks are still really flushed."

She left the tent to prepare an ice bag. _FINALLY_, thought Shinji. He dozed off for about ten minutes before she came back in. This time, she was much quieter.

Shinji, wishing to bring down his fever as well, sat up in gratitude. "I wanted to say sorry, Shinji, I guess I was kind of loud earlier," she said, embarrassed.

"Whatever."

She handed him his ice bag; it was one of the curry bags from last night, rinsed out and filled with ice that he assumed was from Hikari's Buneary's ice beam, then crushed. He gladly put it on his head, then lied back down on his pillow.

Hikari noticed that his breathing was beginning to get shallow before; she assumed it was from the high fever and his annoyance. So, she had decided what Shinji needed most was that ice pack and quiet.

She quietly left the tent and tried to make breakfast. She was sure to cook the food very carefully this time, but she still managed to singe the eggs.

"So…How is it? How does it taste?"

"Hn…it's edible."

Well, edible is better than smoldering pile of ash, so it was good enough for Hikari.

"So…"

"…"

"…Um…are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Oh! That's good!"

"…"

After some time, Shinji looked over at Hikari, curious to know why she had stopped talking. Not that he minded, of course, but it was strange that noisy girl would shut her mouth for no reason. He found her leaned over, still kneeling on the floor of the tent, sleeping.

"Hey, pesky girl, wake up."

"Nnn…?" She blinked as she sat up and looked around. "Hn…? Wait…did I fall asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Silly me, it must be because I'm so tired."

"…Not that I care, but why are you so tired?"

"Well, I was so worried about you last night that I didn't get barely any sleep…and it was kind of hard trying to sleep outside in the cold."

"Hmph. You get used to it."

"Well, I suppose so."

_Wait…she isn't yelling at me to share her tent with her…or anything. She even AGREED with me. What the heck is going on here?_

"Well, I'll leave you to get some sleep then!" She took the dishes outside to wash them, leaving Shinji alone to rest. He lied back and fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the fever.

------------------------------------

When Shinji woke up, he found the tent a lot cooler than usual, and his fever had gone back down.

…_Why is it so cold in here compared to before?_ Shinji opened the tent flap to find snow softly falling from the sky. It was late; probably close to midnight. The snow was collecting on the ground like a soft, white blanket. On the ground, near the tent, Hikari lied in her sleeping bag, shivering furiously.

"Stupid girl," he sighed. He dragged her sleeping bag into the tent so that she could get some warmth back in her bones. He laid his sleeping bag over her so that she could sustain enough warmth to get back to normal. As he did so, his hand brushed hers and he felt how cold she really was. If she wasn't still breathing, he would have guessed that she was dead.

He started to move to the other side of the tent, but he felt something grab a hold of his wrist. He looked back to find Hikari, eyes slightly open, clutching onto his wrist for dear life.

"Shinji…why?" she whispered.

"…I couldn't let you freeze out there and then have to hear about it later," he muttered.

She smiled and let go of his wrist. She was still shaking violently. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had hypothermia with how long she was out there. "Stupid girl…thanks to your worry, now you've gone and gotten yourself sick."

He moved closer to her, checking for specific signs of hypothermia, when he noticed how beautiful she looked lying there with snow on her hair. _Stupid, this is no time to let your hormones take over_, he thought.

After Shinji's analysis, he decided that she didn't have hypothermia, but she was close. He had to find a way to get her warm, and quick. _Think, stupid, think…what's a good source of warmth?_

The first thing that came to mind was fire, but he couldn't really set a fire inside the tent without burning the thing down, and the tent was the last thing shielding them from the wind and snow outside. He thought of his pokemon, but they weren't exactly fond of Satoshi-tachi thanks to Shinji's attitude vs. that of Satoshi. There was only one other source of warmth that Shinji could think of that would do anything for her.

Himself.

_NO WAY. I am not degrading myself to keeping this stupid girl warm with my own body heat!_ Hikari's breathing was becoming slower and deeper; not a good sign.

"Ugh…does she go out of her way to ruin my life?" he groaned. Hesitantly, he lied down next to her under the sleeping bags and pulled her close.

She started to stir. "Sh…Shinji…what are…you do…ing?" she whispered.

"Keeping you warm, stupid."

"Oh, that's nice," she said with a smile before falling asleep again. Sleep eventually overcame Shinji as well, and they spent the night in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------

Hikari woke up to find herself in Shinji's arms.

"W-what? What's going on?!" she shrieked.

"Ack! Quiet down, noisy girl. You were freezing to death out there, so I brought you in here to warm you up."

Hikari jumped up and burst out of the tent to find the ground covered in white. "So…you were really trying to help me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course. I may be a pervert, but even I wouldn't take advantage of a girl on the verge of hypothermia," he smirked.

"That's…sweet of you…I think…"

The two stood there together, looking at their new surroundings. "So, you're better then?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. Hardly the same for you, though," he smirked.

"Well…I know one thing that will warm me up," she grinned mischievously.

"…And what exactly are you planning, troublesome girl?"

Hikari threw her arms around him tightly, as if when she let go he would disappear off the face of the earth. Shinji was taken aback at first, but then put his arms around her.

"You know…I know something even better that we could do…"

Hikari looked up. "What's that?"

Shinji closed the gap between their lips and held her tighter. When they parted, it was silent for a moment.

"…Hey, pesky girl."

"What?"

"…If you ever tell ANYONE about this…let's just say that you and my pokemon are going to have a little…'chat.'"

"Okay, I get it, Shinji. I promise I won't tell anyone." coughrightnowcough

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Shinji."


End file.
